


Тор открывает глаза

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Локи смеётся





	Тор открывает глаза

**Author's Note:**

> короткая зарисовка-реакшн на всю эту хуйню

Локи смеётся. Он запрокидывает голову и хохочет, звонко и легко, не сдерживая себя, не боясь выглядеть глупо и не пытаясь изобразить из себя темного властителя. Локи смеётся, его смех ласковый и довольный, счастливый, полный освобождения и радости.  
  
— Что ты так смотришь? — спрашивает Локи с лукавой улыбкой, чуть склонив голову набок. Длинные пряди его волос падают на лицо, пряча глаза, и Тор, протянув руку, отводит их в сторону. Локи доверчиво льнет щекой к его ладони. У Тора перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Солнце бьёт по затылку или это любовь, но Тор оказывается внезапно лежащим на спине, под голыми руками мягкая трава, а Локи, вечный хитрец, оказывается над ним. Щурит глаза, в которых Тор теряется.  
  
— А, брат? Что же ты так смотришь на меня? — певуче спрашивает Локи ещё раз.  
  
— Ты знаешь ответ, — бормочет Тор, ему сложно говорить и соображать, Локи опьянил его, лишил разума без остатка.  
  
— Может быть, знаю, может быть, нет.  
  
Тор закрывает глаза и улыбается так широко и глупо, до боли. Локи наклоняется и едва-едва целует, чуть касается губами, крадёт дыхание. Тор не мешает ему, Тор отдан ему весь, целиком и безумно счастлив.  
  
Локи снова смеётся, но его смех начинает отдаляться, его голос исчезает вдали, и Тор больше не чувствует его тепла.  
  
Тор открывает глаза и снова оказывается в мире, где терять ему больше нечего


End file.
